


In His Loving Embrace

by AceTrainerLiz



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: F/M, I swear im not a cryptidfucker, Mothman has transformative properties?????, Other, be warned the phrase "mothman-senpai" is used, but here we are, dont take this seriously, it wasnt originally going to be smut, not beta read we die like men, there is also a Slight ref to dib membrane, this was brought on by a 1am plot bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTrainerLiz/pseuds/AceTrainerLiz
Summary: When she was searching for cryptids in the woods,  she wasn't expecting to come across Mothman, nor the changes that such a chance encounter would bring. Aka: why I shouldn't be allowed to stay up late because This Shit happens Every Time
Relationships: Mothman (Character)/Female Reader, Mothman (Character)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	In His Loving Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is... extremely self-indulgent and it honestly doesn't take itself too seriously so you shouldn't either. Also this is, somehow, the longest thing that I've written that I've actually finished

Her friends were unsure of her idea, after all, going all the way to Virginia just to try and maybe catch a glimpse of something that might not exist? What a stupid plan! But she was determined. After all, it was MOTHMAN! One of the most notable cryptids out there! Of course she had to try and find it! However.. .when it led her to some deep woods late at night, she couldn't help but be a little bit scared. Mothman was benevolent, right? Or at least that's what she heard from a...strange looking man, who was honestly too fucking tall, with a receding hairline and looked like a half burnt chicken nugget, with a robot arm and a hair spike the likes of which have only been seen in anime.

"Yeah, Mothman's real alright." He said to her as if imparting some elder wisdom to her, seeing as it looked like he had walked the earth for a long, long, long, time. "He even tried to eat my ass one time, lousy motherfucker disappeared before he did, goddamn cars spooked him."

...Okay then. That was... honestly too much information for her, but it was still enough to show her that Mothman is not malevolent. So why did she feel scared? It was just a giant moth like man, who could easily kill her if he wanted to! Absolutely nothing to be afraid of! And yet, there she was, standing in the forest with only a camera and her phone, and a simple red cloak which did little to stave off the coldness of the forest.

She was about to go back to her motel room for the night, when she saw... Him. Just...standing there unblinking, possibly looking at her with... curiosity? After being stunned at actually being able to see the famous cryptid, she pulled out a camera and took a picture. However, the flash was enough to startle him and he then tried to grab the girl who was holding the offending object. Naturally, this caused her to scream which seemed to disorient him momentarily, which then allowed her time to escape to the nearby motel where she had booked a room.

After her brush with the tall cryptid, she stood in her motel room, her heart still pounding from the close encounter. As she calmed down, she couldn't help but feel a flush that rose to her cheeks as she remembered how his eyes seemed to shine like bike reflectors, or rubies. And...how tall he was… she had never considered height to be a turn on for her before but... she kept imagining her small, fragile form being ever so gently held by the statuesque being. And those wings, oh those magnificent wings! She kept thinking about how she was so cold...he could easily keep her warm with those giant wings of his. She then shook her head, as if trying to dispel those thoughts from her head. He was a GIANT MOTH for Pete's sake! He kidnaps people! And here she was...fantasizing about him wrapping her in his wings! Though… moths did usually seem to be really fluffy and the like… Wait no, she's doing it again!!!! He must've... MESMERIZED her or something! Yeah, that's right! To distract her from doing... something. Well, whatever it was, she decided to take a shower, as trying to cleanse herself of whatever thoughts she kept having.

Despite her original idea, the shower did nothing to cleanse herself mentally as those thoughts kept popping up in her mind, with other... different ideas added in as well. They were originally relatively tame, but they eventually grew more sordid as she subconsciously moaned slightly. "Oh Mothman-senpai, please~!" She begged as she closed her eyes, not noticing as some strands of scales started to grow around her neck. After all, she was...distracted by the thoughts, to say the least. Once she finished the shower, she felt oddly calm considering what had happened mere hours earlier. As she stepped out of the shower and got changed for bed, she got a slight smile as she found herself excitedly thinking about seeing Mothman again, the reasons for doing so being muddled in the moment. As she went to bed, the thoughts and ideas about being with the tall moth-like cryptid infested her mind, planting the seeds of a deep desire.

She began to toss and turn among the bed sheets as her thoughts went from just being around Mothman, to him embracing her, and finally, him taking her and making herself, his own. As this was happening in her dreams, the scales around her neck grew more and more, until she had a thin circle of moth "fluff" around her neck. She also began to have slight antennas stick out of her head, which causes her to wince slightly at the sudden growth, but soon was blissfully asleep, unaware of the changes happening not only to her mind, but also her body as well.

~o~O~o~

Upon waking up in the morning, she felt a weird... feeling on her head, as if there was something pulling at her hair. It wasn't until she had a look at herself in a mirror as she stifled a scream. "I... w-what?! I-is this real?!" She touches the fluff and one of the antennas on her head very lightly as she found out that yep! It's real! And she ended up sitting down on the bed as she internally screamed. After doing that for what felt like forever, she got up and began to pace around her room. "Okay, so this happened after I saw...him. So Mothman probably has something to do with this, but why? His usual modus operandi dealt with kidnapping people not…" She stopped momentarily as she tried to get a look of the neck fluff "...this!!!! There has got to be some sort of reasonable explanation for it!" She then shakily got up and began to pace around running her hands through her hair, distinctly aware of her growing antennae.

"A-alright, so, this isn't what he normally does, but...folks don't know what exactly he does...so it's possible that he turns folks into...amazing...moth people…" She said, and then shook her head as if trying to get rid of the intrusive thoughts. "No! They're... they'd be FREAKS OF NATURE!!!! ...like I am, I guess." She shakes her head again, "No, no, no!!!!! If this happened because of Mothman, then there also has to be a way to stop it! Though...if he could change it…" She trailed off as her mind began to think of meeting the tall cryptid again, and her being wholly submissive to his wiles.

"Mmm...yes...he could shape me how he sees fit…" She stops pacing around as she quickly goes for her fly, either not noticing, or not caring that these thoughts might be… encouraging these changes. She just felt an overwhelming need for something as a heat bloomed in her nethers. She had barely pulled down her pants when she started masturbating, thinking of "her" mothman, and wanting to be pleasured by him. In fact, she was so distracted, she barely noticed the antennae grow to their full length, along with small wings growing along her back, only thinking of how they added to the sensations she felt. With all of those feelings and sensations, she quickly orgasmed and once she got back to her senses, she felt some sort of pressure on the back of her shirt, as if something felt confined. "Okay, so, not gonna focus on what I just fucking did, though, wait, why does my shirt feel so weird?"  
She then made her way to a mirror, and after some finicking, she found what seemed to be two small wings almost tenting the back of her shirt. "Holy shit…" She mumbled, as if she still couldn't believe it.  
"M-maybe it's just a... hallucination! Yeah, that's right! I'm pretty sure he can cause those!" She said, reaching for a more reasonable explanation than what she's getting so far.

She then suddenly perked up, suddenly getting a burst of energy "So! Not gonna get any shit done by just wallowing around in here!" She then gets ready, and puts on a hoodie with the hood up to disguise her wings and her antennae. And as soon as she went outside, she hissed automatically, hating the sunlight and then went back in her room. "Okay, note to self, wear sunglasses as well." She then put on sunglasses, and went out with the intention of finding some more information about what exactly was happening to her.

As she went out, she passed the statue of Mothman, and as much as she tried to ignore it, she eventually looked at the statue, and it definitely hit a chord inside her as she found herself admiring his abs and his large...wings. Eventually she tore her eyes away from the statue, and made her way to the Mothman museum in hopes that it would have something for her strange affliction. Sadly, after looking around the place, it seemed that there was no information about mothman potentially changing people into moth-people. She sighed in frustration as she absentmindedly ran her hands through her hair, accidentally touching her antennae and shivering as it… actually felt really nice. Almost too nice, as she almost forgot she was in a public place and was about to pleasure herself, when she became innately aware of the other people and ran out of the museum quickly, definitely ignoring the statue despite how hot Mothman may or may not be. Once she made her way back to her motel room, she strained to take off her shirt and hoodie, the wings being Very difficult to deal with. “Gotta...gotta get this stupid fucking shit OFF!!!” Once she finally took the offending articles of clothing off, she noticed a fluttering in the corner of her eyes which made her rush to the bathroom to find that, yep, the wings have grown even bigger! While she managed to somehow stifle a scream, she couldn’t help but be slightly intrigued by them, after all, wanting to fly was a common dream for… a lot of people. She almost thought about touching them but she managed to shake her head, trying to dissuade the thoughts. “C’mon, thats stupid, think of it like a butterfly’s wings, it’s stupid fragile. Though… no one has really dealt with giant wings before…” As she contemplates that, a hand reaches out to touch the wings which sends a shiver up her spine. “Mmm...good...wait no, not good. Touching is bad, very bad.” She shook her head while she grabbed her other hand so as to not...encourage her body to change anymore than it already did. She then took a deep breath to calm herself down.  
“Alright...the museum wasn’t any help so I will probably need to go to the source to find answers. But...that would mean trying to find him again… And, if I can barely control my body around facsimiles of him, then what would I be like around the real thing?” She began to pace around her room, remembering how she had almost lost herself in a public place for god’s sake! All because she had been simply thinking about him! But...she couldn’t find any other ways to figure this out. She sighed slightly before making it to her bed. “If I’m...really gonna see him, then I should probably take a nap so i don’t pass out while I’m out there. Given what’s happening to me...I want to be in control for as long as I can.” And so, she got ready for bed, trying to keep her thoughts off of the cryptid. After a while, she finally went to sleep, thankfully not thinking of Mothman.

~o~O~o~

Once she woke up from her nap, she looked at her shirt and hoodie as if she was almost offended by their existence. “N-no, no shirt, too tight, no hoodie, feels bad…” She notices the cloak and perks up at it, immediately putting it on, enjoying how… freeing it feels. “Perfect.” She then nodded and then headed out looking for answers, and absolutely nothing else. She just wants it to stop, no matter how good it feels. So she began her trek into the forest where she had first found Mothman. As she went further in, something in her felt like she was doing the right thing as, unbeknownst to her, she started losing her hair until the only thing on her head was her antennae, which became keyed into the sounds of the forest. Eventually, she had found Mothman, and all senses of self-preservation, and what she was originally doing there, flew out the window as she saw him. Against all odds, she gently went towards him, with her becoming more mothlike with every step she took. By the time she had made it over to him, she had grown to almost his height, and the beginnings of her exoskeleton appeared, along with two bulges on her midsection. She then pulled back slightly as Mothman simply looked at her in confusion. “N-no...wanna be human, not this.” She shakes her head as two more arms burst forth and her bones creak, making sure that she will be a perfect mate for him. She closes her eyes and holds her head, trying to block out the thoughts, while her other pair of arms began to take off the constricting clothes. She opens her eyes in a moment of clarity and takes a few steps back which causes her to trip and fall on her butt.

“N-no, this is WRONG! I’m a human not...not this!” She exclaims as she looks at her changing body, and lightly feels her new exo-skeleton. “No, no, no, no!!!! I...mmph, it feels so good…” She stays there, touching her body touching her nice, slick exoskeleton. Unaware that it was spreading the changes. Soon, she got up, looking like a female version of Mothman, as the cryptid chittered, and she could understand him! “My mate...you look amazing.” She shook her head, still in shock of what she looked like. “No, this is wrong, this is wrong I-” Her words stalled as Mothman suddenly kissed her, stopping any trains of thought that this was anything but natural. “My love, I have just made you a perfect mate for me.” He said, holding her form close. She mumbled as she pulled back from the weird kiss. “Perfect mate…” She then leaned up towards him. “Kiss me again…” He then did a sort of chuckle as he tore off her cloak, her other clothes having long been torn off due to the changes in her body. “I will do much more than that~.” As his mothdick made itself known, she found herself being wholly turned on by it. “Y-yes...make me yours…” As she presented herself, wanting, needing that dick in her. “Of course, my queen~.” He then plunged into her waiting slit, her crooning as she was finally entered by Mothman, and oh did it feel so good. After their hour long lovemaking session, they finally orgasmed, with her Definitely coming to terms with being the queen to Mothman’s king, and leaving her old life behind.


End file.
